


In the cold

by LazyTown_fan



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute Kids, Hypothermia, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyTown_fan/pseuds/LazyTown_fan
Summary: Robbie finds himself out in the cold, he sees the kids house and gets warmed up.





	In the cold

Robbie was lost. It was just to dark to see. In this small town it was very hard to get lost, but it seems he's managed it. It was his luck that it was in the middle of winter in a horrible storm.

 "Just. My. Luck." He kicked the snow wanting to scream. " all I keep seeing are those annoy kid's houses. " 

To him they looked so amazing. Decorated perfectly with Christmas lights, beautiful tree seen from the window, and They were bright and colorful lights around the window. He stepped closer and saw a fire.

He could use a fire right about now, he wondered if the kids would even let him in. To him it seemed like the only option to get warm. 

so instead of wasting time on the harsh winter storm. He bolted towards the door, running the best he could but he was slower do to how much snow covered the ground. 

He knocked on the door hard and fast. Trixie answered. She saw him and gasped. 

Robbie stood there a few inches of snow on his clothes and shivering bad. His lips were blue and he looked miserable. She felt bad for him, she quickly grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit by the fire. 

She ran to the others and  whispered to them. Soon after he had not chocolate with extra chocolate. He was covered in a lot of blankets and the mayor even have him clothes to get him changed into dry clothes.

He joined them for dinner that night, They even have him a place to sleep that night.

 

 


End file.
